CLUE Hetalia Edition
by thetypingsquirrel
Summary: Russia has invited some of the countries to his house for a dinner party. But some of his guests have revenge they seek in him! Where was he murdered, what was he murdered with, and who murdered him? Was it his best friend, China? The quiet one, Canada? One of the butlers or the cheery young man he invited for dinner? Find out by reading this story!
1. Chapter 1

CLUE Hetalia Edition

Chapter 1 - Suspects

_Dear Guest,_

_You have been invited to the Braginski Mansion for a formal dinner party. You and six other corporate owners have been chosen to discuss business affairs with Mr. Ivan Braginski. He looks forward to your company._

"H-How does that sound sir?" Raivis Galante [Latvia] asked his boss nervously.

Mr. Ivan Braginski [Russia] kept his eyes locked on the warm fire while gently handling his lead pipe, "It sounds good. Don't forget to add the time and place, we wouldn't want our guests to get lost." Ivan chuckled softly.

"Y-Yes sir." Raivis quickly wrote down the time and place like he was ordered to. Hopefully he would be able to leave the room and escape another spine-crushing hand forcing his head down causing his height to stay shorter than it should be. Raivis stood and shuffled to the door that lead out of the Lounge.

"One more thing, Raivis," Ivan said as Raivis was about to exit the room, "Could you put a quote from me saying, _'I expect you won't decline this invitation, da?'_ I feel it would make the letter more...personal."

"Y-Yes sir. I will add your request," Raivis said quickly before hurrying out of the room.

Time passed and it was time for the party, a young merchant was walking along the street where the Braginski Mansion stood. The young man had a curl sticking out of the left side of his head and a dozy look on his face. He stopped when he caught the scent of delicious food being cooked, "What is that amazing smell? It's delicious!" he said to himself. He wanted to find the source of the smell so he let his nose lead him to the front door of the Mansion. "Ve~ I haven't eaten much in days-"

The front door opened to reveal a tall Russian man in a suit complementing the scarf around his neck, the man stared down at the young merchant, "What are you doing here?"

The merchant swallowed nervously, then he started panicking, "I'M SORRY!" he cried, "DON'T HURT ME! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING THE DELICIOUS SMELLS COIMG FROM YOUR HOME!" He pulled a white flag out of his jacket, "SEE THE WHITE FLAG? WHITE FLAG! WHITE FLAG! I MEAN NO HARM! I WAS JUST-"

"I was just wondering why you were here," Ivan interrupted, "Why don't you come inside for dinner? I'm feeling very generous today." He stepped to the side to allow the young man inside.

The young man calmed himself, "Thank you, sir! My name is Feliciano Vargas [ ]. Who do I owe my thanks to?" Feliciano asked.

"I am Ivan Braginski, the food you were probably smelling was what is being cooked for my dinner party later tonight. I along with some other corporate owners are having dinner together this evening," he shut the door, "What business do you specialize in?"

"Oh, I'm an artist!" Feliciano said, "I sell my artwork and that is how I make my profits, but unfortunately I haven't been able to sell very much lately." He looked down at his worn-down shoes and old suit.

"Why don't you come into the Lounge so we can talk until my guests arrive?" Ivan asked. Feliciano nodded in agreement then followed Ivan into the lounge, they each took a seat in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ivan said, "Let me have someone take your coat for you. Eduard!"

A butler with blonde hair and glasses entered the room, Feliciano assumed this was Eduard [Estonia] and handed his coat to him, "Thank you~"

"You're welcome sir," Eduard said before exiting the room.

"Do have any of your work with you, Mr. Vargas?" Ivan asked.

"Actually, I do!" Feliciano pulled a sketchbook out of his jacket before giving it to Eduard, "It's right here!" Feliciano flipped through the pages of his sketchbook while Ivan looked at them with a blank face. Feliciano got to the last page in his book and smiled before asking, "What do you think?"

Ivan took a breath, "I don't like your work very much. Maybe you should go into another business." Feliciano's smiled dropped, he grew angry, very angry. Usually lots of people like his art, if they didn't they would keep their comments to themselves. Or at least they wouldn't tell him he should completely give up his career.

"W-What do you think I can do to improve my art?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't think you can do anything, it looks pretty awful to me," Ivan said. The doorbell rang, "Oh, it looks like my guests are here. I need to get ready now, you can stay in here." Ivan stood and left the room.

Feliciano looked down at his sketchbook, he thought of some terrible accidents that could possibly happen to Mr. Braginski.

"Mr. Kiku," Eduard said when he opened the door, "Come right in." Honda Kiku [Japan] nodded and entered the mansion, Eduard was about to shut the door when Honda stopped him.

"I think there is another man out there, he was walking behind me."

Eduard opened the door wider and saw the other man. Eduard didn't remember who he was, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there. Come right in."

"I-It's okay," the man said quietly, "I guess that happens to me a lot." He stepped inside.

Eduard asked, "May I take your coats, and your names to go with them?"

Kiku handed his coated to Eduard and said his name politely. The other man handed his coat to him as well saying, "Matthew Williams." [Canada]

"I will put these away, Mr. Braginski has a guest in the Lounge, you can join him," Eduard said before leaving to put the coats away. 'I have gone through six years of collage just to end up being a butler. I am far too educated to be spending my life tending to that Russian's every need,' he thought as he walked away.

Ivan knocked on the guest bedroom upstairs, "Are you girls ready? Some guests have already arrived."

The door swung open quickly to reveal Ivan's younger sister Natalia Arlobskaya [Belarus], "Yes brother! We're ready!" Ivan looked in the room to see his older sister Yekaterina Braginskaya [Ukraine]struggling to zip the back of her dress.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Could either of you help me zip this dress? I'm afraid the top is a bit tight for me."

"Sure sister, I will help," Ivan walked past Natalia to help his older sister. Natalia glared at the two of them, she hated it when her brother payed any attention to Yekaterina rather than herself, if only there was a way to keep her big brother away from her sister forever.

The zipper finally closed and Yekaterina thanked her brother. Normally she couldn't afford to wear such fine clothing, but her brother generously offered to buy her a dress for the evening. Ivan left her a great sum of money in his will, but it wasn't like Ivan would pass away until twenty, thirty, maybe forty years from now.

Matthew leaned against the wall in the lounge while Feliciano talked to Honda. Matthew thought to himself, 'Someday I'll get everyone to notice me. I have the second-largest company in the world, is that not enough? Maybe somehow I'll become the largest instead,' Ivan walked into the room with his sisters and greeted Honda, 'My only competition in that category is Mr. Braginski.'

"Ah, Mr. Kiku. It is good to see you," Ivan greeted.

"It is nice to see you too, Mr. Braginski," Honda said politely.

"You still don't talk very often, da?" Ivan asked.

Honda nodded. He was starting to get rather annoyed with the comments on the fact that he refrained from speaking.

The doorbell rang again, "It sounds like more guests have arrived," Ivan said, "You five are allowed to look around my home if you'd like, rather than staying in the same room all evening."

"Stay away from me you bloody wanker!" Arthur Kirkland [Britain] shouted.

"I'm not anywhere near you!" Francis Bonnefoy [France] shouted back, "I am on the opposite side of the Billiard Room!"

"I don't even want to be in the same room as you, Pepé le Pew!" Arthur said before storming out of the room. Arthur and Francis constantly fought with each other about anything and everything. The anger would grow inside each of them so greatly that they would take their anger out on other things other than each other at times. Such as objects or people who have nothing to do with the conflict, sometimes they have enough anger that they feel like they just want to murder someone.

"I didn't even want to come to this commie's dinner party," Alfred F. Jones [America] mumbled to his brother in the Conservatory, "It feels like some sort of trap."

"I think you can forget about what happened between you two a few years ago," Matthew said while putting a reassuring arm around his brother, "You're still in business right?"

"I nearly went bankrupt! I'll never let that go! It's his fault that I'm not doing all that well right now!" Alfred protested. Mr. Jones will never forgive Mr. Braginski for what he did years ago.

Ludwig Beilschmidt [Germany] paced in the Library alone, he was in enemy territory. Ludwig believed that if he could acquire Ivan's business he could be the strongest business in the world. But, how could it be done? Maybe it could be taken by force.

Toris Laurinaitis [Lithuania] walked around the large mansion calling all the guests to dinner in the Dining Room. He recently came across some confidential papers in Mr. Braginski's Study which revealed his plans for the evening. He was more shaky and cautious than normal knowing that he shouldn't have been reading those papers and that Ivan's plans will not be accepted by any of the guests. What would happen if Mr. Braginski found out that Toris knew his plans?

"Wang, I'd like to tell you the purpose of this meeting this evening, because you are my most loyal friend," Ivan said to Wang Yao [China] in the Study.

"What are your plans?" he asked while looking at the porcelain kitty decoration he gave Ivan years ago to celebrate their friendship and partnership in business.

"I plan to convince as many companies to combine with mine, creating the strongest and wealthiest business in the world. We would eventually run smaller businesses out of business, and we would be the only one left to buy products from."

Wang looked at Ivan with a worried expression, their businesses worked well together, but combining them was never Wang's intentions and what he wanted to stay clear of.

When Ivan didn't get a response he asked, "Sounds great, da?"

"Umm..." Wang searched for something to say.

Toris entered the room, "It is time for dinner sir," he said with a shaky voice.

Ivan turned to Wang, "You can think about it over dinner. I'll be right there Toris, I have some papers I want to bring with me."

The guests slowly joined the others in the Dining Room until all were present except for Mr. Braginski. Eduard turned to Toris, "Could please find Mr. Bradinski so the meal can be served?"

Toris nodded before leaving the Dining Room. The guests talked to each other while sitting at the table while Raivis and Eduard stood by the kitchen doors, ready to serve the food when Toris and Ivan returned.

Toris burst through the door struggling for breath, "Mr. Braginski has been murdered!"

...

**To keep in the spirit of CLUE, I randomly selected a room, a weapon, and a murder and placed them into a sealed envelope. Even I don't know who the murder is! I want to know too, so that will give me motivation to finish this story!**

**Let me know someone is reading this by sending me a PM or reviewing this story! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

CLUE Hetalia Edition 2

Chapter 2- Evidence

The room full of people gaped at the sudden news Toris delivered. They looked around at each other, the only living people in the mansion where in this room-someone in here is a murderer.

"W-Where did you find his body?" Arthur asked.

"I found him-" Toris paused and swallowed, "I found Mr. Braginski shoved inside of the hall closet, h-he was bleeding and-and dead."

A cry was heard from across the room, Yekaterina [Ukraine] collapsed to the floor crying, "W-Who would ever want t-to kill my brother? H-How did this happen so quickly? I saw him only a few hours before this."

Matthew knelt down next to her and whispered, "Please calm down, Miss Yekaterina. There are thirteen people here who can help figure out who murdered your brother. I am sure we can get to the bottom of this."

Natalia pointed an accusing finger at Matthew, "You seem so calm, it is as if you are trying to hide something! Could that possibly be the murder you committed tonight?"

"W-What?"

"Oh, please," Natalia spat, "It's always the quiet ones! Just look at Mr. Kiku over there! He isn't saying anything! He obviously knows something."

Honda was offended, "You are being ridiculous, it is never the quiet ones! You have no right to be drawing conclusions on the murder."

Francis spoke up, "Mr. Kiku is right, you shouldn't be drawing conclusions. But if I had to guess it would be one of those two power-hungry, revenge-seeking men over there." Francis pointed to Alfred and Ludwig.

"I would never murder someone!" Alfred protested, "I think it would be one of the two people constantly fighting with each other. Like you and Arthur! You probably were so angry with each other, you wanted to murder somebody, even somebody who has nothing to do with the argument!"

"You bloody git! I'm too much of a gentleman to commit a terrible act against the law!" Arthur shouted, "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't one of the butlers. They probably weren't getting the raise they thought they deserved, so they murdered Mr. Braginski."

The three butlers stood side by side, Raivis and Toris were shaking out of fear of accusation but Eduard was able to think of a quick response, "Why would we kill the man signing our paychecks? Without this job, I would never be able to feed myself. Most likely it is one of his sisters. I heard they receive a large portion of money in his will."

"Don't you dare accuse my sister and I!" Natalia shouted, "We would never do such a thing to our closest relative. It is probably Wang! Just as my brother turned his back, his best friend murdered him."

Wang looked taken aback, "We have been close friends for years. Why would I murder him, aru? It is most likely that man Ivan let in off the street, you can never trust them."

Everyone turned to the young man, he looked around the room and started to worry, "I didn't do it!" he picked a white napkin off of the table and started waving it around, "Why would I want to kill Mr. Braginski? He was so nice by inviting me to dinnnneeeerrr!"

Ludwig hit the back of the man's head, which silenced him, "These accusations are ridiculous, we should investigate the home and find the room, the weapon, and the murder of Mr. Ivan Braginski."

"I agree," Alfred said, "I suggest partners because two heads are better than one."

Ludwig nodded in agreement, "I think that people accused together should be partners." He pulled out a pen and a small notebook from his back pocket, "I will assign groups."

_Partners and Groups_

_Canada - Japan_

_Belarus - Ukraine_

_America - Germany_

_Britain - France_

_Lithuania - Latvia - Estonia_

_Italy - China_

"But Feliciano and I weren't accused together," Wang said after Ludwig read the partners a loud.

"It wouldn't be fair if you were alone. Let's waste no time discussing this anymore, we must collect evidence while it is still undisturbed."

"Oi, look at this," Arthur motioned Francis over to a shattered decoration on the floor of the Study, "It looks like a broken decoration of some sort."

"Hmm..." Francis rubbed the stubble on his chin, "It looks like that kitty decoration Wang gave to Ivan a few years ago."

Now the two rivals were both kneeling down with their heads close together looking at the broken pieces. "Is that blood right there?" Arthur asked while pointing to one of the larger pieces, it was stained with a red liquid resembling blood.

"I-I think it is," Francis said, he looked up at Arthur who still had his eyes focused on the pieces, Francis just realized that their faces were only three inches away. Before Francis could move, Arthur abruptly looked upward before their lips collided.

They both jumped off the floor and on opposite sides of the room, "You bloody frog! Why the hell did you kiss me?" Arthur wiped his lips off roughly with his sleeve.

"I did not kiss you! You kisses me!"

"Why the bloody hell would I kiss _you_?"

Francis smirked, "Because you can not resist this sexy frenchman," he flipped his hair.

Arthur gasped, "I would never think that!" he reached for his pocket, "Now, taste the wrath of my black magic!" Arthur felt around in his pocket, "Umm..." Where was his magic wand?

[Was it China in the Study with a Kitty Decoration?]

"Look around the bookshelves for any evidence," Honda instructed Matthew, "This would be a good place to hide a weapon."

Matthew nodded and started looking through the shelves and inside books for anything that could he hidden inside. Honda looked through another shelf in the Library. "I didn't know I would turn into an investigator when I came to this party," Matthew said quietly.

"Me either," Honda said. The two reserved men shuffled through the books on the shelves and the cushions on the couch for a long time. Honda replaced the last book on the shelf, "Did you find anything, Mr. Williams?"

"No, I don't think there is anything in here. Maybe we could look in another room," Matthew offered. Honda agreed before he followed Matthew toward the door leading out of the room. "AHH!" Matthew tripped and fell to the floor and landed on his face.

"Mr. Williams!" Honda said rushing to his side, "Are you alright?"

Matthew picked his glasses up off the floor, thankfully they weren't broken. He placed them on his face, "Yes, I am. But what did I trip on?"

They looked down at the rug where Matthew tripped and saw a long and thin bulge under the carpet. They glanced at each other before pulling up the carpet to look underneath.

Honda picked up a wand, and examined it. Matthew was frowning because the wand looked very familiar, he tried to place where he had seen it before.

Matthew gasped when he remembered, "That is Arthur's wand! He knows how to use black magic!"

[Was it Britain in the Library with a Magic Wand?]

"We will look in the kitchen so you can have some food and stop complaining that you are hungry," Wang said to Feliciano in the Hall, "There doesn't seem to be anything in here."

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered. Wang groaned and lead the young man to the kitchen. Wang reached for the knob on the door to the kitchen and turned it, he pushed but the door didn't open completely. He tried again and it didn't budge. He tried to fit through the slightly opened door, but couldn't.

Wang kicked the door with a powerful force and sent it flying off the hinges and landing on the ground. "Nice kick," Feliciano said.

"Thanks," Wang said before looking behind the door to see what was blocking it, "A Hockey Stick?"

Feliciano had started eating some of the pasta that was to be served for dinner this evening, he turned around with a noodle hanging from his mouth. He slurped it into his mouth quickly, "Does anyone here play hockey?"

"Ivan used to, but I think there was someone else who did too. I just can't remember who..."

Feliciano thought for a second, "Don't Canadians really like hockey? Maybe the murderer was a Canadian."

Wang looked at the hockey stick. As much as he hated to admit it, the person he accused earlier had a point. "But who?"

Feliciano thought again, "Who..."

"Who..."

"Who..."

"Who..."

"Who...wait! I know who! Matthew Williams!"

Wang looked up, "You're right!"

[Was it Canada in the Kitchen with a Hockey Stick?]

"You know Ludwig, we never really work together on anything," Alfred said when he and Ludwig entered the Lounge.

"Ja, I guess we don't. But we shouldn't be discussing that, we should be looking for evidence. Look for anything disturbed or just not right."

Alfred agreed hastily, he usually is in charge. Alfred looked under the couch cushions, he found a lead pipe stowed underneath. "Look!"

Ludwig turned around at Alfred's voice, he saw the pipe. "Isn't that Ivan's lead pipe?"

"It is! But he usually has it with him or somewhere safe, not thrown under the cushions."

"Where does he keep it when it isn't with him?" Ludwig asked.

"My guess would be in a case with a lock. Would he share the combination with anyone?"

Ludwig took the pipe from Alfred's hands and looked for any blood. There was none but it could have been cleaned afterward. "A family member."

Alfred and Ludwig locked eyes as they thought the same thing. Siblings.

[Was it Belarus or Ukraine in the Lounge with a Lead Pipe?]

Raivis, Toris, and Eduard were searching the Dining Room for evidence. Raivis crawled under the table and looked around. He looked at the underside of the table to find a Revolver taped underneath.

"Umm...G-Guys," he said shakily.

Eduard looked under, "What is it Raivis?" Raivis pointed to the Revolver and Eduard followed his finger until his eyes landed on it. Eduard turned to Toris who still hasn't seen the Revlover. "Toris, who was assigned to sit here?"

"I think Mr. Beilschmidt was."

[Was it Germany in the Dinning Room with a Revolver?]

"I hope brother wasn't murdered in this room," Yekaterina said while trying not to cry, "This is my favorite room."

Natalia turned toward her sister in the Conservatory, "Stop crying and help me find something to hold against the murderer. Whoever killed my brother is going to regret it."

Yekaterina sniffed, "There is a pan over there on the floor," she pointed to a Cooking Pan in the corner of the room.

Natalia ran toward it and picked it up, "Perfect, it was one of those butlers. Now let's go gather everyone up in the Dining Room."

[Was it Estonia, Latvia, or Lithuania in the Conservatory?]

**Weapon List:**

**Revolver**

**Lead Pipe**

**Hockey Stick**

**Magic Wand**

**Kitty Decoration**

**Cooking Pan**

**Room List:**

**Dining Room**

**Lounge**

**Study**

**Hall**

**Conservatory**

**Kitchen**

**Library**

**Billiard Room**

**Suspect List:**

**Belarus**

**Ukraine**

**Latvia**

**Estonia**

**Lithuania**

**Japan**

**Canada**

**Italy**

**China**

**Germany**

**America**

**Britain**

**France**

**Okay guys, now it's your turn to guess were Russia was killed, how was he killed, and who killed him. Write your suspicions in the reviews, and remember that what the countries thought can be wrong and you can make up your own combinations that weren't mentioned in this chapter. Don't cheat and read the next chapter either! I look forward to reading what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

CLUE Hetalia Edition 3

**The envelope has been opened and I have read who murdered Russia. It is PERFECT! See if your guess was right!**

Chapter 3- Conclusion

"Alright guys," Alfred said while slamming his hands on the dining room table, "And ladies. Now we will combine our evidence to solve this murder case!"

The room turned into a chaotic mess of fighting and shouting out accusations.

"It was Arthur!"

"It was Matthew!"

"It was Toris!"

"It was Ludwig!"

"AHH!" Feliciano covered his ears, "I can't take it anymore! It's not fair with all these innocent people being accused! I did it!"

The crowd of people in the room gaped at Feliciano's remark. Natalia started charging at him, "How dare you murder my brother!" she shouted while grabbing his neck and strangling him.

"Let-me-go," Feliciano managed to say between gasps for air, "I-will-tell-you-what-happened." Natalia was detached from him by Ludwig.

"Let him tell us what happened," Ludwig said in a strong German accent.

Feliciano sighed, "This is what happened."

_A shadowy figure of a human walked quickly and quietly down the hallway of the mansion. The guests have been called to dinner and were slowly making their way to the Dining Room, but not all of them._

_Mr. Ivan Braginski opened the door to the Kitchen and placed Matthew's Hockey Stick behind the door so he would remember to bring it to Matthew before he left the room. Matthew had left it at the ice skating rink three days ago when Ivan was also there. So Ivan thought the right thing to do was take it home and return it to him at his dinner party._

_Ivan inspected the food that was to be served, it was either prepared or warming in the oven. The shadowy figure crept into the room undetected by the Russian man with his back turned away from the door._

_The figure pulled out a wand, it was Arthur's black magic wand. The figure hoped that he would remember the spell he wanted to perform on Ivan, because it was deadly and death is what the figure wanted to see. Revenge from what has been said in the past. No one tells Feliciano Vargas he should give up his passion for art. No one, not even the kind man who let him stay for dinner this evening._

_Feliciano raised the wand he had never used before, the spell book he found in Arthur's coat that was hanging in the closet with the others had contained a spell for what Feliciano wanted. Murder._

_"For what I seek is revenge," Feliciano said darkly, "For it I want to see your end!" It was over, so quickly. But the evidence still must hidden._

_Feliciano walked happily to the Dining Room, he was going to enjoy a nice dinner this evening and maybe learn a few techniques from the experienced business owners he was to be dinning with this evening._

"I don't know what came over me," Feliciano said meekly, "I really am sorry."

Francis and Arthur grabbed him by the arms, "Come on garçon," Francis said, "You need to be taken to the police."

[Extended ending for those who refuse to believe Russia died.]

"Hello everybody!" Ivan said while pushing open the dining room doors, "I'm sorry I was so late. I was in the kitchen when someone crept up behind me and knocked me out for a little while."

"Uhh~" more gaping and gasps arose from the crowd.

"AHH!" Alfred screamed, "It's Ivan's ghost!" He hid behind Matthew trembling.

Honda walked over to Ivan and poked his arm, it didn't go through him like a ghost. "It's alright everybody, he isn't a ghost."

"Brother! I'm so happy you're alive!" Yekaterina hugged her brother.

"I am too big brother!" Natalia hugged her brother too.

Feliciano looked around, "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" Francis and Arthur scowled at him. "I guess not..."

**Anyway... thanks for reading! Did you win? I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, if you have any ways that I could improve my writing I would love to hear them.**


End file.
